Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 006
| romaji = Hane Kuribō no Kiseki | japanese translated = Winged Kuribo's Miracle | episode number = 6 | japanese air date = November 10, 2004 | english air date = October 18, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Kiyoshi Matsuda | storyboard artist = Hisaya Takabayashi | animation director = Fuminori Kawamura }} "The Shadow Duelist, Part 2", known as "Winged Kuriboh's Miracle" in the Japanese version, is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 10, 2004 and in the United States on October 18, 2005. Summary Jaden Yuki's Duel with Titan continues, with Jaden collapsing from the stress of the Shadow Game. He sees a bright light, and Winged Kuriboh appears, showing him that the Shadow Game was a ruse. Titan was simply using hypnosis and mind games to make it appear that he was conducting a Shadow Game - but it was all just smoke and mirrors. Jaden utilizes the effect of "Dark Catapulter" to destroy "Pandemonium", revealing that what was being shown was not real. Jaden tells him to free Alexis and release the other children that had disappeared at the dorm. Titan replies that he doesn't know what Jaden is talking about. Jaden cracks Titan's faux Millennium Puzzle with "Elemental HERO Avian" when he tries to activate it. Titan tries to leave as he had been found out, however Titan's actions that had led to the creation of a false Shadow Game have angered the spirits of the dorm. The Eye of Wdjat appears on the ground and Jaden and Titan find themselves surrounded in darkness, with small shadow creatures threatening to eat away at Titan. Winged Kuriboh protects Jaden. Titan's eyes glow red, indicating he's been possessed by a spirit in the dorm. He states that the true Shadow Game will begin now (in the English dub, he states the Duel has moved to the Shadow Realm). Since they are continuing the Duel, all the cards that were on both players' hands and field return to how it was before Titan tried to leave the Duel. Jaden, in the end, wins the Duel, and the shadow creatures consume Titan. They free Alexis and escape. At this point, Jaden is still assuming the entire ordeal was an act and that Titan will reappear later. Dr. Crowler arrives at the dorm later to see how the Duel went, but only finds Titan's "Pandemonium" card. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Titan Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Titan has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Infernalqueen Archfiend" (1900/1500) and "Terrorking Archfiend" (3000/1500) in Attack Position and "Pandemonium". '''Turn 4: Jaden' Jaden activates "Mirage of Nightmare". Now during each of Titan's Standby Phases, Jaden can draw until he has four cards in his hand, but during each of his own Standby Phases, he must randomly discard the same number of cards he drew through this effect. Jaden Sets two cards. Turn 5: Titan Titan draws. During Titan's Standby Phase, Jaden draws four cards via the effect of "Mirage of Nightmare". "Terrorking Archfiend" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Titan's face-up Attack Position monsters. Since "Terrorking Archfiend" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Titan sends "Desrook Archfiend" from his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect in order to revive "Terrorking Archfiend" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. As an "Archfiend" monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, the second effect of "Pandemonium" activates, letting Titan add another "Desrook Archfiend" from his Deck to his hand (as its Level was lower than the Level of "Terrorking Archfiend"). Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions" to send "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard and gain 1000 LP (Jaden: 2000 → 3000 LP). "Terrorking Archfiend" attacks directly (Jaden: 3000 → 1000 LP). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Elemental HERO Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Terrorking Archfiend" (Titan: 4000 → 3900 LP). The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates, inflicting damage to Titan equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Titan: 3900 → 1900 LP). Titan sends the "Desrook Archfiend" in his hand to the Graveyard via its own effect in order to revive "Terrorking Archfiend" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. Jaden Normal Summons "Dark Catapulter" (1000/1500) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Titan Titan draws "Skull Archfiend of Lightning". He then Tributes "Terrorking Archfiend" to Tribute Summon "Skull Archfiend" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Skull Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden: 1000 → 600 LP). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws. On Jaden's Standby Phase, "Dark Catapulter" gains a counter due to its first effect. Jaden then activates the second effect of "Dark Catapulter" to remove the "Avian" in his Graveyard from play and remove a counter from "Dark Catapulter" to destroy "Pandemonium". At this point, Titan tries to leave as Jaden had exposed him, but then a real Shadow Game then activates, trapping both players into a purple and black orb. Titan then gets possessed by some grayish blobs, so the Duel continues. Jaden then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard "Kishido Spirit" and add "Elemental HERO Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Titan Titan draws. During Titan's Standby Phase, he is forced to pay 500 LP to prevent his "Skull Archfiend" from destroying itself (Titan: 1900 → 1400 LP). "Skull Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Dark Catapulter". Titan then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Desrook Archfiend" (1100/1800) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Spark Blaster". He switches "Sparkman" to Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Spark Blaster", equipping it to "Sparkman". Now during each of Jaden's Main Phases, he can change the battle position of one monster on the field. If this effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Desrook Archfiend" (Titan: 1400 → 900 LP). Jaden then activates the effect of "Spark Blaster" to switch "Sparkman" to Defense Position. On Jaden's End Phase, Titan activates his face-down "Battle-Scarred". Now both players will be forced to pay the cost for Titan's "Skull Archfiend" as long as both "Skull Archfiend" and "Battle-Scarred" are face-up. Turn 11: Titan Titan draws. During Titan's Standby Phase, he is forced to pay 500 LP to prevent "Skull Archfiend" from destroying itself (Titan: 900 → 400 LP). Due to the effect of "Battle-Scarred", Jaden is forced to pay the same amount of LP Titan paid (Jaden: 600 → 100 LP). "Skull Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Sparkman". Titan Sets a card. He then activates "Double Spell" to discard "Archfiend's Oath" and activate "Emergency Provisions" from Jaden's Graveyard as his card, allowing Titan to send his Set card to the Graveyard and gain 1000 LP (Titan: 400 → 1400 LP). Titan intends to have the Maintenance cost of "Skull Archfiend" and the effect of "Battle-Scarred" force Jaden to pay the remainder of his LP. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Bubbleman". Since "Bubbleman" is the only card in Jaden's hand, Jaden Special Summons "Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, letting Jaden draw two cards ("Bubble Shuffle" and "Elemental HERO Bladedge"). Jaden then activates "Bubble Shuffle" to switch both "Bubbleman" and "Skull Archfiend" to Defense Position and Tribute "Bubbleman" to Special Summon an "Elemental HERO" monster from his hand. Since Jaden activated a card that targets "Skull Archfiend", Titan activates the effect of "Skull Archfiend" to roll a die. If the result is a one, three or six, "Bubble Shuffle" will be negated and destroyed. Titan gets a two, so the effect of "Bubble Shuffle" continues, switching both "Bubbleman" and "Skull Archfiend" to Defense Position. After that, Jaden Tributes "Bubbleman" to Special Summon "Bladedge" (2600/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Skull Archfiend". "Bladedge" then inflicts piercing damage to Titan (Titan: 1400 → 0 LP). Changes to the dub * For some reason, a scene of Dark Catapulter charging up and firing its blast at Titan to destroy his "Pandemonium" card is cut from the dubbed version of this episode, as well as a scene of Jaden yelling "Falling Shot!" as it attacks. However, a few frames of it firing its blast can be very briefly be seen after Jaden explains its effect. In addition, while Jaden explains the effect of Dark Catapulter, the sound effects of it charging up can also be heard briefly, but stop as the camera pans down to his Duel Disk. Mistakes * When Titan uses his first "Desrook Archfiend" to resurrect "Terrorking Archfiend", three face-down cards are seen on Jaden's field. There should be only one, plus his face-up "Mirage of Nightmare". * When Jaden uses "Bubble Shuffle", "Kishido Spirit" (which he discarded two turns before for "Monster Reincarnation") is shown in his hand instead of "Elemental HERO Bladedge". * In the dub, during the close up of Jaden during his explanation about how he's removing Avian from play in order to use Dark Catapulter's effect to destroy the "Pandemonium" spell card, there is a moment his voice stops, but his mouth continues to move. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.